smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Wily
Special Moves Note: Wily always sits in his Wily Capsule except when activating the Final Smash. Standard B- Electric Nightmare This attack allows Wily to control three randomly selected traps. Different colored glows appear on the traps, each color-coded red (B button), blue (A button), and yellow (R button). Once a button is pressed to select the trap, pressing A controls the trap like a PK Thunder, and pressing B tosses it fiercely left or right. Each controlled trap has different behaviors: *King Harkinian's Slippery Spill can trip the opponent with a fierce toss, or it can be relocated on the map. Aya's oil puddle from The Flame Egg has the same functions. *Billy Mays' Mighty Putty sticks to an opponent, slowing down him/her for 10 seconds, or it can be relocated to another place on the map. *Ib's pictures will do minor knockback on contact or do constant damage until dropped. Don Ramon's La Calavera does the same thing, except with major knockback and damaging elements. *J Jonah Jameson's pictures behave the same as La Calavera, but removing them fires everyone on the field. *Gaston's Flammabeer burns the opponent regardless of which button is pressed. *Yomika's Dragonflow does no damage when tossed, but the raincloud can be turned against its own user until dropped. *Jaime Maussan's Portal Dimensional does no damage when tossed but can absorb and shoot the user. *Propane tanks and placed F-Bombs explode on contact regardless of which button is pressed. *Aya's Pendant summons the screaming lady on contact regardless of which button is pressed. *New Disc and Psicofonía can only be neutralized. *Weird Al's bus from his Down B can be moved at a short distance, dealing damage to anyone in its path. Side B- Mega Pinocchio Glows appear on different opponents, colored red (B), blue (A), and yellow ®. When a subject is selected, doing an A or B move will force the victim to perform said move. After that, the player has a 3-second cooldown before being able to use it again. Opponents are immune to the attack if they shield or dodge it, and the attack shocks midair opponents with no other effects. The move can only be done on land. Up B- DreaMachine Wily creates a dream machine (ground-only attack). Pressing up and B again will bring him into another immobile "push a button" state while a machine is on the field. A shoots a laser (which can also hurt Wily), R shocks nearby opponents (can't be controlled while shocking), and B teleports Wily to safety. The machine explodes when destroyed, doing 15% damage to anyone nearby. It's immune to Nicolas Cage's Unmasker or Wily's neutral B. It's also immune to damage when Wily is recovering. Down B- The Big Shake Behaves like Bowser Bomb. This move does more damage to opponents closer to Wily and 10% damage maximum when Wily is on a different platform. DreaMachine is immune to this attack. Final Smash- THE MOOON OUT OF ITS OOOAAARBIT Wily summons the Gravitron and fires a beam with it to pull the moon out of its orbit while he escapes via the Wily Machine. The effects of the disoriented moon creates huge earthquakes, huge storms, a combination of storms and earthquakes and a large tidal wave to KO any opponents. This can only be done on the ground. Taunts *Side Taunt- "Dr. BRRRILLIANT GENIUS Wily!" *Down Taunt- "CRRRAZY? Do you think I'm... crraaazy?" *Up Taunt- (laughs) Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- "I could create chaos, destroy everything." *Victory #2- *evil laugh* "Well, it's enough fun for now." *Victory #3- "Oh!" *facepalms* *Lose- *throws a fit* Trophy Description After 27 failures against 1 robot in blue speedos (even though he had like... 8 at his side... with better clothes) Wily finally realized that the best part, oooh the veery best part of his organization is... his brrrilliant mind! With inventions that are at his full control, and not with a mind of their own to call Wily crazy... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He laughs at the face of every other attempt at technology... so don´t even bother to try to be more crafty then him. Just focus on creating chaos, destroying everything! Or a selected few can use old fashioned methods... Snake Codec Colonel: Snake, do you know that crazy doctor with a blue rival? Snake: Dr. Robotnik... Colonel: No Snake, Wily. Watch out for Wily's inventions. Snake: Don't worry, I have my inventions. Colonel: Like what? Snake: This one can pull the caall out of its ooorbit. (Snake is replaced in the call with Otacon) Otacon: Ooh wait, here's the best part... Snake will get the best out of you! Colonel: Oh no. ''Character Description'' Dr. Wily is the main antagonist of the Mega Man series since the first Mega Man game for the NES. This version of Wily is from the animated series of the franchise of the 90's. He is also more insane than his game counterpart. Like Dr. Robotnik, Dr. Wily prefers not to fight on foot; instead he fights in his Wily Capsule. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary It's been hinted that Wily is a major member of the Subspace Army. He inhabits his base while talking to Carlos Trejo via computer. Trejo informs Wily about his encounter with Jaime Maussan and Haruhi and how he plans to take the ufologist duo down. In response, Wily orders Trejo to track down the duo and ends his communication. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Germans Category:Powahouse Category:Subspace Army Category:Top Rank Category:Post-Frollo Summer Era Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Mega Man (universe)